


A Shower Of Applause

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gen, Mushy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up earlier than planned, and a series of cute but mildly unfortunate events pursue. (Am I sorry for that title? Not really.)</p><p>[002]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower Of Applause

Dan's eyelids fluttered open. The curtains waved at the window as the summer breeze trickled into his room, kissing his skin. It was morning, and probably early at that, with the sky still coloured a faint grey hue. Dan moaned and scrunched his face into the duvet on top of him. "It's too early," he told himself, rubbing his eyes slowly. His stomach said otherwise, as the sound of a dying whale flooded the room. "Dammit." Dan flopped the covers off his body and gently slid onto the floor. He nearly fell asleep before his stomach reminded him of certain hunger. Dan struggled to his feet, now looking at the waking city that appeared in the distance. He put both hands on his hips, and happily muttered a _fuck yeah_ under his breath.

As he wandered to the kitchen, Dan began to hear something. It sounded like an onslaught of raindrops, but the roof above him wasn't making any noise. If it's not rain...surely not? Who would be using the shower at this time of the morning?

Dan began to approach the wash-room, consciously treading lightly. He started hearing more than just the water running from the shower. A deep but faint voice cut through the noise storm. It appeared well-versed in Ninja Sex Party lyrics. Dan's stomach suddenly roared. "Shut up, shut up!" he said, freezing in place. The voice also paused for a moment, but carried on. Dan was now getting close to the wash-room door, which he noticed was slightly ajar.

"♪ Samurai...Abstinence Patrol! To control all our junk is their one true goal... ♪"

Dan couldn't help but sing along in his head. He leaned towards the door, his ear positioned in the gap between it and the door frame.

"♪ It's a battle for boners and rock and roll...Ninja Brian will stab them in the soul- ♪"

"AND THE FACE!" Dan shouted.

The voice had abruptly stopped. And then Dan realised he hadn't sung that part in his head. Oh dear. He stayed silent, hoping the voice would just resume and life would go on. But it didn't. To make things worse, that's when Dan's footing decided to give out. Through the door Dan tumbled, his body left in a heap at the centre of the room. The shower finally stopped completely.

An embarrassed, slightly concerned and very naked Barry leapt out of the shower to inspect his eavesdropper. "Are you okay, Dan?" Barry asked, crouching down to tap Dan's shoulder. "Wow..." Dan moaned into the floor.

"Dan, buddy?"  
Dan raised his head from the floor to look at Barry. "Your voice is beautiful, B. Holy fuck!"  
Barry blushed and chuckled a thank-you.  
"I'd love to have you on an album sometime," Dan continued. "In fact, me and Brian were just about to-"

Excitedly, Barry grasped both of Dan's shoulders, pulling them both standing upright.  
"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes...YES."  
Dan's body was now completely drenched as Barry had pulled him into a hug. He let out a slightly damp laugh, and patted Barry's back.  
"We start recording Thursday."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I might start to ship Barry with Dan now I've written this. Is that a good thing?


End file.
